You're Mine,Luhan
by a007kid
Summary: [PSYCHO] Author : "Apa kalian ingin melihat bagaimana Luhan kesayangan kalian disiksa?" read this.


YOU ARE MINE,LUHAN

Tittle : You Are Mine,Luhan.

Author : a007kid

Lenght : OneShoot

Rating : PG-17 for psycho content

Genre: Love,Psycho

Main Cast :

-Xi Luhan ( Luhan )

-Author ( a girl who called 'cupcake')

Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni buatan saya.

Author's note : Tidak ada unsur kebencian apapun pada siapapun dalam fanfic ini. Bukan maksud saya untuk mengeluarkan kebencian & kegadisan eh salah maksud nya kesadisan saya terhadap Luhan dengan fanfic ini. Tetapi justru karena saya sangat mencintai nya /plak.

[Author POV]

Halo...

Apa kau mengenal ku?

Tidak?

Tentu saja. Sebab,aku juga tidak mengenal mu.

Kenalkan,nama ku adalah...ah sudahlah,tidak penting siapa aku dan siapa nama ku. Tidak penting juga bagi ku untuk mengetahui siapa kalian dan siapa nama kalian.

Yang perlu kalian ketahui adalah,aku hanya gadis biasa. Biasa,sangat biasa. Tidak ada sesuatu yang nampak aneh atau mencurigakan. Aku bukan lah gadis yang terkenal. Bukan juga gadis yang suka keluar malam,pergi ke club malam,atau tidur bersama banyak laki-laki. Tidak,bukan. Aku bukan gadis yang seperti itu.

Aku bukanlah gadis yang suka makan babi asam manis dan udang besar. Atau makan permen lolipop diluar batas kewajaran. Aku bukan lah gadis pencuri. Aku tidak pernah mencuri kaus kaki bergambar bebek milik tetangga ku yang sudah berusia lanjut,atau bahkan mencuri salah satu bagian tubuh nya. Aku bukan lah gadis yang suka mencuri cincin mutiara milik dosen ku yang selalu terpasang manis di jari tengah nya,atau bahkan mencuri jari nya. Tidak,aku bukan gadis yang seperti itu.

Aku juga bukan gadis perusak barang-barang. Aku tidak pernah merusak jam dinding dirumah,atau bahkan merusak sisir kesayangan tetanggaku. Tidak,tidak pernah. Aku tidak pernah merusak mainan bebek-bebekan milik adik sepupu ku,atau bahkan mengigit handphone milik teman ku sampai hancur. Aku hanyalah gadis biasa. Dengan kemampuan yang biasa.

Aku membuka mata. Menggerakkan sedikit anggota tubuh ku yang masih terasa pegal. Menatap malas pada langit-langit kamar. Lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar. Aku membuka selimut,membiarkan tubuh ku yang rapuh ini terkena dingin nya AC kamar. Bangun. Berjalan menuju jendela yang terletak di sebelah kanan ranjang. Aku membuka jendela.

Langit masih sama. Gelap. Seperti sebelum-sebelum nya. Atau mungkin esok hari akan seperti ini pula.

Dan,matahari belum muncul dari peraduan nya. Seperti nya dia malas untuk muncul.

Malas? Ya,matahari malas. Malas untuk keluar. Malas untuk menepati janji nya,janji yang akan selalu menemani aku di dunia. Janji untuk selalu menyinari hari-hari ku yang kelam.

Mungkin matahari marah.

Dia marah,kesal,benci,kecewa. Tidak,dia tidak marah padaku. Sebab,aku mencintai nya. Dan dia juga mencintaiku,kita saling mencintai.

Dia marah pada kalian.

Dia marah pada pandangan kalian yang selalu menatap benci kepada nya. Dia kecewa dengan kalian yang selalu mengabaikan nya. Dia marah pada kalian yang malas untuk melihat nya. Dia kesal. Ada apa dengan nya? Adakah alasan tertentu yang bisa kalian jelaskan pada nya mengapa kalian memperlakukan nya dengan tidak baik?

Ya,aku tau. Aku tau kalian selalu mengacuhkan nya,bahkan mengasingkan nya.

Ketika kalian sedang berjalan keluar rumah atau gedung,matahari sedang menyinarkan cahaya nya,menepati janji nya...dan kalian hanya menatap benci kepada nya seraya menyipitkan mata kalian,menutup kepala atau muka kalian dengan telapak tangan,dan bergumam "Panas..."

Kalian bahkan menggunakan payung ketika keluar rumah,padahal hari itu tidaklah hujan.

Aku tau,kalian menghindari matahari bukan? Mengapa? Apa yang salah dengan matahari?

Pernahkah kalian berpikir bagaimana rasanya menjadi dia? Menjadi matahari?

Diacuhkan,diasingkan,ditatap dengan penuh kebencian.

Padahal kehadiran nya sangat kalian butuhkan.

Ya...aku benar-benar tau persis bagaimana rasanya. Walaupun aku belum pernah bertukar posisi dengan matahari. Tapi aku tau,aku merasakan nya. Dia sering bercerita kepadaku tentang kejam nya perlakuan kalian kepada nya.

Dan sama seperti hari-hari sebelum nya,matahari mulai muncul dan bergerak dengan malas.

Aku menyapa nya,memberikan senyuman terbaik ku.

Dan dia membalas nya. Memberikan kecupan hangat nya untuk ku.

[Luhan POV]

Aku mendribble bola dengan cepat,berlari melewati lawan-lawan dengan sama cepat nya.

Hingga tepat didepan ring,aku melakukan Lay-up.

Dan,tentu saja berhasil.

Aku mendengar bunyi peluit dari wasit yang menandakan usai nya pertandingan. Teriakan penonton yang didominasi oleh para yeoja bercampur dengan tepuk tangan yang sama ramai nya. Teman-teman satu tim ku berkumpul mengerumuni ku,memeluk ku,mengelus dan mengacak rambut ku,atas keberhasilan ku memberikan kemenangan bagi tim ku.

Aku tertawa,tersenyum puas.

Menatap sekeliling,kudapati para penonton yeoja melihat dan melambaikan tangan nya ke arah ku.

Pandangan yang biasa,yang sering kulihat dan hampir setiap hari aku mendapatkan pandangan seperti itu.

Aku membalikkan tubuh ku ke arah belakang pinggir lapangan tempat dimana para pelatih duduk dan tempat para fotografer kampus ku biasa memotret pertandingan kami.

Samar-samar aku melihat seorang yeoja berjaket merah tua dan bercelana panjang. Aku maju beberapa langkah. Dari jarak seperti ini,aku dapat lebih jelas melihat nya. Dia memiliki rambut cokelat yang panjang terurai. Di tangan nya tergenggam sebuah kamera SLR besar,dia sedang memotret.

Biar kutebak,dari tampilan nya yang seperti itu,dia adalah mahasiswa jurusan fotografi kampus ini.

Aku mendekati nya. Badan nya yang semula membungkuk,kini mulai berdiri tegap menyadari aku yang mendekat ke arah nya. Dia menurunkan kamera nya,itu membuatku makin jelas menatap wajah nya.

Dia cantik sekali,dengan alis tebal dan bibir nya yang kecil namun tebal,serta mata nya yang kecil.

Dia menatap ku dengan sinis. "Ada apa?",tanya nya.

Aku tidak menjawab,aku maju semakin mendekati nya. Menghapus jarak diantara kami.

"Apa kau sedang memotret kami? Atau ku kira kau sedang memotret ku?",aku tersenyum menggoda nya.

Dia agak terkejut. Lalu berubah menjadi hanya menatap ku dengan datar. Sangat datar. Mundur beberapa langkah,lalu membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi.

Pergi? Ada apa dengan nya? Apakah ada yang salah dengan ucapan ku?

Aigoo...wajah nya cantik sekali. Tapi kenapa sikap nya sangat dingin terhadap ku?

Belum ada yeoja di kampus ini yang memperlakukan aku dengan dingin begitu.

Apa saat ini wajah ku sedang jelek sehingga dia takut untuk mendekati ku?

Apa dia gila?

Atau,apa aku yang gila?

Ah,sudahlah. Tidak penting. Sebaiknya aku ke ruang ganti,lalu mandi agar badan ku yang bau bangkai tikus di jus ini segera berganti dengan wangi sabun mandi.

Aku merebahkan tubuh ku diatas kasur. Lelah sekali rasanya hari ini. Tapi aku senang karena bisa memberikan kemenangan kepada tim ku.

Yeoja itu,yeoja berambut cokelat. Ah...bayangan nya melintas lagi dalam otak ku.

Ada apa ini? Sebelum nya tak pernah begini. Sebelumnya biasa saja. Tidak pernah ada yeoja yang selalu menghantui pikiran ku. Biasa saja. Sekalipun dia adalah pacar ku. Aku tidak pernah serius dalam berpacaran. Bagi ku,pacaran itu tidak ada spesial-spesial nya sama sekali.

Pacaran hanya membuang-buang waktu,dan tentu saja buang-buang uang.

Hampir semua yeoja yang aku pacari banyak yang membuang uang ku. Itu karena mereka banyak meminta ku untuk membelikan barang-barang yang mereka minta. Mengajak mereka jalan-jalan,tentu saja aku yang bayar.

Yah,meskipun mereka semua seperti itu,ada alasan tertentu mengapa aku bertahan dengan yeoja-yeoja seperti itu. Karena,aku senang bermain-main dengan mereka. Aku suka bersenang-senang dengan mereka. Mereka cantik,seksi dan tentu saja menarik.

Lalu? Bagaimana dengan yeoja yang kulihat di pinggir lapangan tadi?

Ah,entahlah. Dia dingin sekali,tapi wajah nya menarik.

Membuat ku penasaran untuk mendekati nya.

Eh...mengapa dia sedingin itu? Apa dia tidak mengenali ku? Kalau iya,berarti dia anak baru di kampus ini.

Hey...siapa yang tidak kenal aku,Xi Luhan di kampus ini?

Aku memarkirkan mobil ku di parkir kampus. Berjalan melalui koridor-koridor lalu sampai di kelas ku.

Aku adalah mahasiswa jurusan Information Technology. Sejujurnya aku tidak suka dengan jurusan ini. Aku lebih suka berlatih dan berolahraga karena aku sangat menyukai basket. Namun karena eomma dan appa ku terus memaksa,akhirnya aku masuk jurusan ini. Mereka memaksa ku agar aku bisa meneruskan perusahaan mereka. Dan tentu saja hal itu tetap tidak akan mengurangi kecintaan ku terhadap basket.

Aku mengikuti setiap pelajaran yang diberikan oleh dosen dengan malas. Aku mengantuk.

Ditambah lagi dengan tampilan dosen ku,dia berkacamata dengan frame bulat kecil yang bertengger di batang hidung nya,berbadan tinggi dan berperut buncit. Semakin membuat mata malas ku terus mengantuk. Suara nya seakan seperti alunan musik pengantar tidur di telinga ku.

Akhirnya waktu pulang tiba. Ah,lega nya. Rasanya beban di kepala ku mendadak hilang.

Aku berjalan keluar dari gedung universitas dan berjalan menuju gedung olahraga yang letak nya berseberangan dari gedung ini.

Aku membuka sepatu ku dengan sengaja. Aku suka ketika bertelanjang kaki melewati lapangan rumput ini. Apalagi ketika hujan baru saja berhenti,merasakan sejuk nya rumput-rumput basah yang menyapa telapak kaki ku ini,menyenangkan sekali.

Aku berjalan pelan-pelan seraya melihat-lihat sekeliling. Memperhatikan para anggota klub Karate Funakoshi milik kampus ku yang sedang berlatih.

Eh...tunggu,bukan kah itu yeoja yang kemarin siang aku lihat di pinggir lapangan basket?

Mwo? Dia berlatih Karate?

Aku mengucek-ucek mata,tidak salah lagi,itu adalah yeoja yang aku lihat kemarin. Yeoja yang berhasil memenuhi pikiran ku.

Aku mengamati nya. Tubuh nya,rambut nya. Gerakan nya. Semua nya.

Yeoja ini tampak semakin menarik di hadapan ku.

Aku ingin berkenalan dengan nya,ingin mengenal nya lebih jauh.

Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dia terlalu dingin dan sepertinya dia tidak menyukai ku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

[Author POV]

Aku mengencangkan sabuk biru yang melingkar di perut,mengeluarkan chudan tsuki terakhir ku. Lalu membungkuk hormat. "Ost",kata ku kepada Akemi-sensei. Guru karate ku. Dia membalas nya.

Semua anggota klub berhamburan menuju pinggir lapangan rumput. Sudah waktunya pulang.

Aku menjatuhkan tubuh ku diatas rumput ditepi lapangan. Mengeluarkan botol minum dari dalam tas ku,dan meneguk isinya hingga habis.

Lelah sekali.

Dan aku tau,ada seorang namja yang memperhatikan aku ketika aku sedang berlatih tadi.

Aku tau dirinya memperhatikan aku. Dan aku tau betul siapa dirinya.

Xi Luhan.

Salah satu namja populer di kampus ini.

Ya,populer.

Karena dia kaya,tampan,terkenal,ahli dalam bermain basket walaupun tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi,dan semua yang ada pada dirinya selalu terlihat sempurna.

Sempurna?

Tentu saja.

Dan,aku tidak bisa bohong. Tatapan mata nya yang lembut,tubuh nya yang sepertinya enak jika dipeluk,dan wajah penuh pesona nya itu benar-benar membuat ku terganggu. Terganggu sekali. Bagaimana tidak,dia selalu berlari-lari di pikiran ku,bagaimana mungkin aku tidak terganggu?

Ya,aku menyukai nya. Hanya menyukai.

Tidak,aku tidak mencintai nya.

Atau mungkin,aku belum mencintainya...

Dan aku tidak bisa melupakan wajah dan suara nya yang terlihat dan terdengar 'nakal' di mata dan telinga ku.

Kemarin. Saat aku sedang memotret tim basket kampus ku,dia mendekati ku dan berbicara setengah menggoda.

Huh?

Apa yang kau lakukan Luhan?

Menggoda ku? Kau pikir dengan godaan murahan mu itu akan meluluhkan hati ku?

Hahaha.

Benar.

Dia benar-benar meluluhkan hati ku. Bahkan membuat syaraf-syaraf di tubuhku kaku.

Sengaja aku memperlakukan nya dengan dingin,karena aku tidak ingin dia tau kalau aku menyukai nya. Tidak,itu buruk. Aku malas mendekatinya,apalagi berpacaran dengan nya. Mungkin hanya sebatas mimpi. Tidak,bukan karena aku tidak mau menjadi pacarnya. Tidak,bukan itu.

Hanya saja...

Aku merasa bahwa aku tidak boleh mendekati nya.

Yah,tentu saja semua orang tau bahwa Luhan adalah seorang namja populer yang terkenal playboy.

Tentu saja aku tidak mau menjadi korban 'permainan nya'.

Lagipula,tidak mungkin gadis biasa seperti ku bisa mendapatkan cinta nya,atau menjadi pacarnya.

Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan dan mengapa perasaan bodoh ini bisa muncul begitu saja dalam hati ku. Sebisa mungkin aku menahan untuk tidak menyukai nya dan mengabaikan nya.

Tetapi semakin aku menahan dan mengabaikan nya,semakin pula dia tampak mempesona untuk ku.

Aku tidak bisa bohong,aku menyukai nya.

[Luhan POV]

Yeoja itu duduk di pinggir lapangan.

Hm..

Entah mengapa melihatnya penuh keringat begitu membuat dirinya semakin terlihat menarik di mata ku.

Ini saat yang tepat untuk mendekati nya.

Aku mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang ku miliki.

Merapikan kerah baju dan rambut ku.

Berjalan dengan pelan ke arah nya.

Sampai didepan nya,dia menatap ku.

Aku mendekati nya. Aigoo...kenapa wajah nya tampak memerah begitu?

Apa dia malu?

"Ha...Halo,Luhan imnida",ujar ku dengan pelan kepadanya.

Dia menatap ku,lalu membalas dengan menyebutkan nama nya.

"Ah,nama yang manis. Semanis orang nya",jawab ku.

Dia tersenyum malu. Ah,ternyata dia tidak terlalu dingin seperti kemarin. Kesempatan yang sangat bagus untuk mengajak nya berkenalan.

"Apa kau juga kuliah di universitas ini?"

"Ne,tentu saja oppa"

"Ah..jangan panggil aku oppa. Itu terkesan tua untuk ku. Panggil saja dengan nama ku",aku tersenyum.

"Ne,um...Luhan",jawabnya disertai senyum nya. Dia manis sekali.

"Eh...apa kau sudah selesai berlatih? Apa kau mau aku antar pulang?"

"Ne,ah tidak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula rumah ku tidak jauh dari sini"

"Hmm...baiklah. Kalau begitu,ini aku berikan nomor ku. Jika kau kesepian atau butuh sesuatu,jangan ragu untuk menghubungi ku,ne?",aku memberinya secarik kertas.

"Eh? Um..baiklah,terimakasih.",dia menerima kertas kecil pemberian ku dengan wajah tertunduk malu. "Senang dapat berkenalan dengan mu oppa...eh maksudku Luhan",katanya disertai tawa kecil nya.

"Hahaha,ne. Senang juga berkenalan dengan mu. Hati-hati dijalan dan jangan lupa hubungi aku"

[Author POV]

"Halmoni...aku pulanggg",kata ku setengah berteriak begitu membuka pintu rumah ku.

"Ah,kau sudah pulang? Ayo masuk,makan dan beristirahatlah. Aku tau kau sangat lelah.",kata halmoni ku.

"Ne,aku tidur duluan ne?",kataku lalu berjalan menaiki tangga dan masuk ke kamar ku.

Merebahkan tubuh ku diatas kasur. Pegal sekali rasanya badan ku.

Setelah mandi dan berganti baju,aku membuka tas ku untuk menyiapkan buku-buku dan keperluan untuk kuliah besok.

Lalu,aku menemukan secarik kertas.

Aku baru ingat kalau kertas itu berisi nomor telepon Luhan. Mengingatnya membuat wajahku memerah sekaligus senang. Senang sekali rasanya. Apalagi ketika tadi dia mendekati ku dengan ramah. Omo...rasanya deg-deg an sekali. Apa dia menyukai ku? Ah sepertinya iya,kalau tidak mengapa dia begitu ramah kepada ku dan bahkan memberikan aku nomor telepon nya?

Apa aku yang terlalu percaya diri?

Ah,aku tidak perduli. Cepat-cepat aku masukan nomor telepon nya ke dalam phonebook didalam handphone ku.

Apa aku harus menghubunginya sekarang?

Ah tidak. Jangan. Aku tidak boleh mengubunginya sekarang. Itu akan menunjukkan pada dirinya kalau aku tertarik padanya. Jangan,itu akan membuatnya semakin percaya diri.

"Hey",kata seseorang di belakang ku. Dan aku dapat merasakan tangan nya yang menyentuh pundak ku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang.

Dan mendapati namja yang kusukai berada di hadapan ku dengan senyuman manis nya.

"Eh? Luhan?",kata ku sambil tersenyum pula.

"Mengapa kau tidak menghubungi ku kemarin? Aku menunggu mu tau",ujar nya dengan nada sedikit kekanak-kanakan.

"Jinjja? Kau menunggu ku?"

"Ne,aku menunggu mu."

"Ahh,maaf. Baiklah,nanti malam aku akan mengubungi mu."

"Baiklah,hmm...apa kau mau pulang?"

"Ne,aku memang mau pulang. Waeyo?"

"Mmm...apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku mengajak mu jalan-jalan ke taman sekarang?",tanya nya dengan wajah sedikit memelas.

Wajah itu...tampaknya sangat mengharapkan jawaban 'iya' dari ku.

Aku seharusnya menolak ajakan nya. Tapi entah mengapa aku malah menganggukan kepala ku.

"Ah..baguslah kalau begitu. Kajja..kita ketaman!",katanya sambil meraih tangan ku dan menggandeng nya sambil berjalan.

Menggandeng?

Iya. Dia menggandeng tangan ku!

Aku merasa seperti sedang dihipnotis olehnya. Tubuhku pasrah dan tetap mengikuti kemanapun langkah nya pergi.

Semua orang menatap kami berdua. Termasuk yeoja-yeoja dikampus ini yang menatap ku dengan tatapan sinis dan iri. Aku hanya diam. Begitu pula dengan Luhan. Dia tampak sangat tenang bahkan wajahnya memperlihatkan wajah yang gembira. Uh...Luhan,sebenarnya apasih mau mu?

Kami berdua duduk dibangku taman yang berada disamping gereja tua.

"Hey,kau tau tidak,belakangan ini aku sering memperhatikan mu. Termasuk ketika kau sedang dekat atau bercanda dengan teman-teman namja mu."

"Ehh...benarkah? Oo..h..",kataku dengan terbata-bata. Apasih yang sedang Luhan bicarakan?

"Entah mengapa,melihat mu dengan namja lain membuat ku kesal. Apa kau tau mengapa aku kesal?"

Aku diam saja. Agak tidak percaya sekaligus heran dengan apa yang sedang dia bicarakan. Aku mencoba mencerna kalimat-kalimat nya.

"Apa kau tau?",tanya nya lagi.

Aku diam,tidak berani untuk menjawab. Lalu aku menatap nya,menggeleng pelan.

Dia hanya tertawa pelan,lalu mengacak rambut ku.

"Itu,karena aku menyukai mu",kata nya dengan tersenyum.

Aku menatap nya tak percaya.

"Wae? Apa kau tak percaya?"

Aku hanya menundukkan kepala ku. Mencoba mencerna kalimat-kalimat nya yang semakin sulit untuk di mengerti.

Dia? Menyukai ku?

Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

"Ahh...aa..ku.."

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak percaya?",dia memotong ucapan ku dengan cepat.

"Hey,ayo tatap aku. Apa wajah ku mengatakan bahwa aku sedang berbohong?",kata nya sambil mengangkat wajah ku.

Wajah ku memerah dibuatnya.

"Aaani...oppa,ah maksud ku Luhan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Perlu ku bilang sekali lagi? Aku menyukai mu."

"Tapi,kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa menyukai ku?",tanya ku bingung.

"Apa cinta perlu alasan?."

Lagi-lagi wajah ku memerah dibuat nya.

Aku hanya diam.

Aku tidak tau harus bilang apa.

"Mungkin karena kau manis,baik,dan kepribadian mu membuat ku tertarik. Hm...memang awalnya aku pikir kau ini yeoja yang sombong. Karena saat pertama kita bertemu dan aku berbicara pada mu,kau membalas perkataan ku dengan dingin. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat ku semakin tertarik pada mu. Kau berbeda dengan yeoja-yeoja lain yang justru selalu merayu dan mendekati ku lebih dulu."

Aku tetap diam dan menundukkan wajah.

"Hm? Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau menjadi..hmm...yeojachingu ku?",kata nya. Kini dia yang menunduk. Kenapa? Apa sekarang dia yang sedang malu?

Aku mengangkat wajah ku. Mencoba menatap wajah nya. Tapi yang ku lihat hanyalah puncak kepala nya saja. Karena dia sedang menunduk.

"Ani...aku tidak tau",kata ku.

Dia mengangkat wajah nya dengan cepat.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak menyukai ku? Apa yang tidak kau sukai dari ku? Apa? Cepat katakan,aku akan merubahnya jika kau mau",katanya dengan cepat. Aku tertawa melihatnya. Dia tampak lucu sekali.

"Luhan...dengarkan aku. Sebenarnya aku juga menyukai mu. Bahkan sebelum kau menyukai ku sekarang. Aku telah lebih dulu menyukai mu",ucap ku.

"Jinjja?",Luhan membulatkan mata mungil nya dan menatap ku dengan wajah terkejut sekaligus senang nya.

"Ne,aku tidak bohong."

"Lalu,kalau kau juga menyukai ku,kenapa kau bilang tidak tau? Apa kau sudah memiliki pacar?"

"Tidak,aku tidak memiliki siapapun."

"Lalu kenapa?",tanya nya dengan gusar. Sepertinya dia gemas menunggu jawaban ku yang dari tadi tampaknya tidak memuaskan dirinya.

"Hanya saja...kita belum terlalu mengenal. Aku takut akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak menyenangkan karena kita belum mengenal satu sama lain."

"Hmm...begini saja. Kita pacaran sekaligus saling mengenal satu sama lain. Bukankah itu kedengaran nya lebih baik? Aku tidak akan menyakiti mu",ucap nya seraya tersenyum manis.

Aku hanya tersenyum.

Yah...mungkin itu lebih baik.

Sebab,tenaga ku tidak akan cukup untuk menolak nya.

Tenaga? Ahh...maksud ku hati. Hati ku tidak akan sanggup menolaknya. Tentu saja tidak bisa. Tidak,tidak sanggup. Menolak orang yang kita cintai,bukankah itu hal yang sangat sulit?

Aku menatap nya,lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Tiga bulan telah berlalu.

Begitulah. Aku dan Luhan berpacaran. Aku semakin mencintainya. Dan akupun merasakan bahwa dirinya juga mencintai ku.

Kemana pun kita pergi selalu bersama. Dan tentu saja itu membuat seisi kampus menjadi iri. Mungkin mereka tidak suka bila aku berpacaran dengan nya,atau mungkin mereka memang benar-benar iri?

Ah..apa peduli ku.

Terimakasih Tuhan,akhirnya Kau memberikan malaikat untuk menemani ku. Menghapus airmata ku,memberikan senyum nya hanya untuk ku. Mengecupku dengan hangat,memelukku dengan penuh cinta. Melindungi ku dari kejam nya perlakuan manusia-manusia di sini. Menemani ku. Mewarnai hari-hari ku yang kelam dan gelap.

Luhan.

Dia bagaikan matahari.

Menyinarkan cahaya dan sinar hangat nya ketika dunia ku gelap dan pengap.

Menemaniku,menepati janji nya.

Luhan.

Dia bagaikan rembulan.

Menyinarkan cahaya nya yang indah keperak-perakan ketika gulita malam menyelimuti ku.

Luhan.

Dia bagaikan embun di pagi hari yang datang untuk menolongku. Mengisi kerongkongan ku yang kehausan.

Terimakasih Tuhan,terimakasih. Aku sangat mencintainya. Kumohon,tolong jangan pernah pisahkan aku dari malaikat ku.

Malaikat ku.

Xi Luhan.

"Cupcake? Apa kau sudah siap?",tanya nya lewat telepon.

"Ne,aku sudah siap. Kau bisa menjemput ku sekarang."

"Baiklah,tunggu aku Cupcake. Saranghanda.",dia menutup telepon nya.

Malam ini aku akan pergi jalan-jalan dengan nya. Kemana? Ah,entahlah. Aku juga tidak tau. Yang jelas,dia menyuruhku untuk berdandan secantik mungkin dan memakai dress. Ada-ada saja.

Tapi,karena dia yang meminta nya,maka dengan senang hati aku menuruti nya.

Aku menunggu nya di taman dekat rumah ku.

Dan itu dia,aku kenal betul mobil hitam milik nya. Mobil itu menghampiriku. Seseorang membuka pintunya.

"Cupcake? Kau cantik sekali",kata nya sambil mengamati tubuhku.

Dipandangi begitu,membuat ku merasa tak nyaman.

"Jadi,mau kemana kita sekarang?",tanya ku.

"Hmm...baiklah,ayo masuk mobil",katanya. Dia merangkul bahu ku.

Dia mengemudikan mobil nya.

Kota Seoul pada malam hari,tampak sangat indah. Aku tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan ku dari kaca jendela.

Dan,tiba-tiba saja mobil berhenti. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Cupcake,kita sudah sampai.",katanya.

Oh...ini. Dia membawa ku kesini. Taman Seongnakwon.

Aku turun dari mobilnya. Dia menggandeng tangan ku. Kita berdua berjalan dan sampai di tepi danau.

Cuaca kota Seoul pada malam hari sangat dingin. Dan,bodohnya aku,dress yang ku kenakan sangatlah berbahan tipis.

"Uhh...dingin sekali",kata ku sambil memeluk bahu ku menggunakan kedua tangan.

"Hmm? Kau kedinginan?",Luhan membuka jaketnya,memakaikan jaketnya yang agak kebesaran di tubuhku.

Lalu,dia memelukku.

Aku tersenyum dalam dekapan nya.

Dia mengelus-elus rambut ku. Mencium puncak kepala ku.

Aku terdiam dan menenggelamkan kepala ku pada dadanya. Menikmati setiap sensasi dan kehangatan dari tubuh nya. Tubuh nya,wangi sekali. Membuat ku nyaman berada dalam dekapan nya.

Dia semakin mempererat pelukan nya. Lalu dia menarik tubuh ku dari pelukan nya. Dia mengecup kening ku dengan lembut. Menatap mata ku,mengelus hidung dan pipi ku. Lalu mendaratkan kecupan hangat nya di pipi ku. "Saranghae. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menikmati hidup ku dengan tenang jika tanpa mu. Kau adalah payung ku ketika hujan.",Luhan tersenyum. Senyumanan termanis yang pernah ku lihat.

"Nado saranghae..aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu",aku kembali terhanyut dalam pelukan nya. Membiarkan diri ku tenggelam dalam lautan cintanya.

Menyenangkan sekali.

4 bulan telah berlalu.

Kami semua telah lulus dari universitas kami. Aku dan Luhan,telah lulus. Senang rasanya bisa terbebas dari dunia universitas yang membuat kami penat. Dan terbebas pula dari para dosen yang membosankan tentu nya.

Aku bekerja pada sebuah perusahaan media cetak. Menjadi fotografer yang memotret berita olahraga. Aku sangat mencintai pekerjaan ku sekarang. Aku telah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang sudah bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri.

Dan Luhan,dia menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga nya.

Kedengaran nya,sangat membosankan. Hubungan kami masih berjalan dengan baik. Sangat baik. Kami masih sering menyempatkan diri untuk makan siang bersama karena kantor tempat ku bekerja tidak terlalu jauh lokasi nya dari perusahaan nya.

Kini,dia tampak semakin dewasa dan manly karena selalu kulihat dia mengenakan jas hitam.

Aku senang memandangi nya begitu. Terlebih,sikap dan perhatian nya kepadaku tidak berkurang sama sekali.

[Luhan POV]

"Luhan...ayo bangun...",suara eomma ku menganggetkan ku dari tidur ku yang nyenyak.

Aku diam saja. Berpura-pura masih tidur.

"Luhan,ayo bangun!",kali ini eomma berteriak dan menarik selimutku.

Aku mengalah.

"Ne,aku bangun",kata ku.

Aku berjalan dengan malas menuju kamar mandi. Menyalakan shower. Membiarkan tubuh dan rambut ku mengenai segarnya air. Berharap kantuk dan pusing ku akan segera hilang dan berganti dengan segar.

"Apa kau sudah selesai mandi? Pakailah jas yang sudah eomma siapkan di atas kasur mu. Rapikan rambut mu dan pakailah parfum terbaik mu. Kita kedatangan tamu spesial dan eomma yakin kau pasti akan menyukai nya",kata eomma dari luar kamar ku.

Aku menatap ke arah ranjang. Tergeletak sebuah jas hitam,celana bahan hitam,dan kemeja putih.

Apa ini?

Tamu spesial? Siapa?

Apalagi yang eomma ku rencanakan?

Ahh terserah dia saja. Karena dia orang tua ku dan aku mencintainya,maka aku turuti permintaan nya.

"Aigoo...anak eomma tampan sekali. Ayo,duduklah",kata eomma aku begitu aku menuruni tangga menuju ruang tamu.

Di ruang tamu,kulihat eomma dan appa ku sedang duduk. Ada seorang pria yang seumuran dengan appa ku duduk bersama wanita yang usianya tidak jauh berbeda dengan eomma ku.

Di soffa lain nya,duduk seorang yeoja yang mengenakan dress merah selutut. Dengan high-heels berwarna hitam. Rambutnya yang panjang dan hitam terurai ke belakang.

Siapa dia?

"Nah,Luhan..duduklah di sebelah yeoja itu",kata appa ku.

"Ne",kata ku. Aku menurutinya,aku duduk di sebelah yeoja itu tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah nya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu pada yeoja cantik yang duduk di sebelah mu itu",kata appa ku.

Lagi-lagi aku menuruti nya.

Aku menoleh kearah yeoja disamping ku. "Luhan imnida. Senang bisa berkenalan dengan mu",kata ku dengan senyuman. Aku mencoba mencairkan suasana dingin diantara kami. Aku harus memperlakukan seorang yeoja dengan baik.

Dia tersenyum, "Eun Gi imnida. Senang bisa mengenalmu."

Aku kembali menatap kedepan. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan yeoja itu yang masih terus menerus menatap ku.

"Luhan,perlu kau ketahui bahwa Eun Gi adalah calon istri mu. Appa dan eomma telah menjodohkan mu dengan nya. Dia adalah gadis yang baik,dan seorang wanita karier yang pintar. Pesta pernikahan mu akan dilaksanakan 5 hari lagi.",kata appa ku dengan tesenyum.

Apa?

Calon istri?

Pernikahan?

5 hari lagi?

Apa telinga ku rusak?

Apa otak ku yang rusak?

Atau,otak appa ku yang rusak?

"Apa yang sedang appa bicarakan? Aku masih muda. Aku belum ingin menikah. Aku juga sudah memiliki pacar. Lagipula aku tidak mengenal siapa yeoja ini. Aku tidak mencintai nya.",kata ku.

PLAK.

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipiku.

"Luhan! Bicaralah yang sopan,siapa yang mengajarkan mu untuk berbicara seperti itu? Apa kau bilang? Pacar? Kau sudah memiliki pacar? Berani sekali kau mengatakan itu. Bawa pacar mu kesini! Biar appa tunjukan padanya bahwa kau tidak pantas dengan pacar mu. Lambat laun kau akan mengenal lebih dekat sosok Eun Gi. Dia mencintaimu,dia telah mengenal mu sejak lama. Dia bahkan kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan mu dulu. Kau tak akan bisa menolak",kata appa ku dengan nada tinggi.

Aku hanya diam dan memegangi pipi ku yang terasa panas. Kulihat yeoja di samping ku terlihat ketakutan dan khawatir. Eomma ku menangis,aku mendengar suara nya. Aku berlari menaiki tangga dan masuk kedalam kamar ku.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku diatas ranjang.

Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Mengapa orang tua ku bisa begitu egois nya. Aku kehilangan akal. Rasanya seluruh emosi ku berkumpul memenuhi dada. Tuhan,apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan Eun Gi. Aku mencintai yeoja ku,mencintai pacar ku,mencintai gadis kecil ku yang selalu ku panggil dengan sebutan cupcake. Jika aku menolak permintaan orang tua ku,maka aku akan menjadi anak yang durhaka. Dan tentu saja appa dan eomma ku akan kecewa. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati mereka. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin menyakiti hati yeoja ku.

Hati ku sakit. Sakit sekali. Tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpa dia. Tanpa cupcake-ku. Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan wajah nya yang manis akan berubah sedih penuh airmata dan kekecewaan karena melihat ku menikah dengan yeoja lain. Tuhan,apa yang harus aku lakukan?

5 hari telah berlalu. Selama 5 hari itu pula aku tidak keluar rumah,tidak bertemu dengan yeoja ku. Appa mengurung ku dirumah. Aku tidak bisa kabur,karena semua pintu dan jendela dijaga dengan ketat oleh orang-orang bodoh suruhan appa ku. Aku merasa seperti seorang narapidana yang dipenjara karena kasus pengeboman orang banyak.

Dan kini,aku berdiri dalam sebuah kamar. Kamar yang sangat indah. Didekorasi dengan sangat romantis.

Aku menatap cermin.

Inilah aku,masih memakai jas hitam.

Inilah aku,namja yang baru saja melaksanakan pernikahan.

Pernikahan dengan yeoja yang berada dalam kamar ini,satu kamar dengan ku. Pernikahan dengan yeoja yang tak pernah aku kenal asal usul nya,yang sama sekali tidak aku cintai.

Bayangan wajah Cupcake melintas di otak ku.

Membuat ku tersentak dan sesak.

Sedang apa dia sekarang?

Apa dia merindukan ku?

Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Apa dia sudah mengetahui pernikahan ku?

Aku yakin dia telah mengetahuinya. Karena pernikahan ku diliput oleh berbagai media. Itu karena aku adalah anak dari direktur perusahaan yang terkenal,semua orang mengenal ku dan keluarga ku.

Aku takut,aku sangat takut. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada yeoja ku. Aku benar-benar kesal. Rasanya sekarang,aku ingin berlari mencarinya,lalu mendekap nya dengan erat. Menghapus jarak diantara kami. Dan tidak menghendaki adanya perpisahan diantara kami.

Tapi,bagaimana caranya?

Bagaimana cara aku menemui nya?

Bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari ruangan terkutuk ini?

Dan...tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide melintas di otak ku. Aku mendekati Eun Gi yang sedang duduk dan merapikan rambut nya.

"Kau mau kemana oppa?",tanya nya dengan curiga.

"Ahh..Eun Gi,bolehkah aku keluar sebentar? Aku ingin memberikan mu sesuatu. Aku lupa untuk membeli nya,bolehkah? Barang itu sangat penting dan aku yakin kau akan menyukai nya",kata ku sambil mengelus rambutnya.

Mata nya berbinar. "Benarkah oppa? Kalau begitu baiklah,jangan lama-lama oppa",katanya dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia.

Aku tersenyum. Maafkan aku Eun Gi,maafkan aku karena telah membohongi mu.

Aku meraih handphone ku. Menelepon yeoja ku dengan gemetaran dan takut. Setelah 5 hari akhrinya aku bisa mendengar suara indah nya. Terimakasih Tuhan.

Tidak pernah kuduga. Dari nada suara nya,sama sekali tidak terdengar bahwa dia sedang bersedih. Justru sangat ceria dan sepertinya dia sangat merindukan ku.

Aku mengemudikan mobil ku ke arah rumah nya yang sudah dia beritahu.

Aku memencet bel. Pintu terbuka. Dan tampaklah yeoja kesayangan ku dihadapan ku.

Dia tampak cantik,mengenakan sweater cokelat dan rok mini putih serta high-heels nya yang berwarna hitam. Ada apa dengan nya? Aku baru tau ada yeoja yang suka mengenakan high-heels didalam rumah. Apa ini memang kebiasaan nya? Dia cantik. Tapi wajah nya tampak letih. Aku dapat melihat matanya yang sayu dan kantung mata nya. Dia terlihat sangat lelah.

"Luhan...? Apa kabar?",katanya dengan senyuman. Senyum. Tapi senyum yang terlihat sedih.

"Ne,k-kau pasti tau apa yang terjadi",kata ku seraya menggigit bibir. Aku benar-benar terbawa emosi dan perasaan. Rasa sesak dalam dada ku meluap-luap.

Dengan cepat,aku memeluk nya.

Menenggelamkan wajahnya diddaku. Aku benar-benar merindukan nya. Dan tanpa ku kehendaki,getaran perasaan dalam dada ku membuncah,pecah dalam dada. Aku tak mampu menahan nya. Airmata ku keluar.

"Cupcake...bogoshipo..",kata ku dalam tangsian. Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Sangat erat. Dapat kurasakan tubuh mungil nya gemetaran.

"Nado.",dia tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan kami. "Ayo masuk."

Aku dan dia masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Rumahnya didominasi oleh warna cokelat yang hangat. Aku duduk di salah satu soffa.

Lalu aku bangkit berdiri.

Menjatuhkan tubuhku dibawah kaki nya.

"Maafkan aku Cupcake...aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti mu. Aku tidak menghendaki adanya pernikahan ini. Aku hanya mencintai mu. Mengertilah ku mohon,aku berada dalam situasi yang sulit. Ini semua permintaan orang tua ku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ku mohon maafkan aku...aku sangat mencintaimu...",kata ku dengan terisak. Aku tidak peduli dengan status ku yang seorang namja. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup menahan sesak dalam dada. Airmata ku memenuhi wajah ku.

Dia hanya diam..

Aku menatap nya.

Dia tampak tersenyum.

Dia menarik bahu ku agar aku berdiri. Dia mengajak ku untuk duduk. Memeluk ku,membelai rambut ku dengan sayang.

"Luhan...minumlah,aku tau kau lelah karena terus menerus menangis",dia berkata seraya memberikan sebuah gelas berisi minuman.

Aku meneguk nya perlahan. Dia duduk disamping ku,mengelus-elus rambut ku.

"Kau tau Luhan,aku sangat mencintai mu..."

Aku mendengar suara nya dengan samar-samar.

Aku mulai tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas,apa yang terjadi dengan telinga ku?

Dan tiba-tiba pandangan ku menjadi kabur.

Rasa kantuk yang hebat menerjang ku berkali-kali.

Kulihat dia tersenyum melihat ku.

Dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Perlahan-lahan...aku membuka mata. Yang pertama kulihat adalah dinding berwarna cokelat lembut didepan ku.

Dan ketika kesadaran ku pulih,aku berusaha untuk mengusap mata ku. Untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk.

Tetapi tidak bisa.

Kedua tangan aku diikat diatas sebuah lengan kursi besi. Tubuhku terduduk pula di atas kursi besi ini. Kedua kaki ku diikat di kaki kursi.

Aku tau ini buruk.

Ini benar-benar buruk.

Aku mencoba berontak untuk melepaskan semua anggota tubuhku dari kursi ini. Tetapi hasilnya nihil,ikatan nya terlalu kuat. Bahkan kursinya pun begitu kuat dan berat.

Aku menatap sekeliling ku. Disamping kiri ku terdapat sebuah ranjang berisi kasur yang besar. Di samping nya ada meja rias. Sepertinya aku berada dalam sebuah kamar tidur.

Apa yang terjadi?

Apa ini semua adalah perlakuan dari yeoja ku?

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Lalu tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka,kulihat yeoja ku masuk kedalam ruangan ini. Dia mengunci pintu nya. Di tangan nya terdapat sebuah kotak besar. Entahlah apa isinya.

"Luhan...kau sudah bangun? Apa tidur mu nyenyak?",katanya sambil mengelus pipi ku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau mengikatku seperti ini chagiya?"

Dia hanya diam dan mengamati ku. Wajahnya sangat datar. Aku menjadi gelisah diperhatikan seperti itu.

Kini dia mendekati ku. Memposisikan wajah nya tepat di depan wajah ku. Dia menarik wajah ku dengan kasar.

"Ah! Appo! Wa-waeyo? A-apa kau marah pada ku?"kini aku mulai takut dibuatnya.

"Marah? Marah kau bilang? Tidak! Aku tidak marah! Apa wajahku mengatakan bahwa aku sedang marah?!",teriak nya. Membuatku tersentak kaget.

Dia menangis.

"Cupcake jangan begini...kumohon lepaskan aku",ingin rasanya aku terbebas dari kursi ini dan berlari memeluk nya.

Dia tetap menangis.

Cukup lama.

Sampai akhirnya,tangisan nya berhenti. Dia mengusap airmatanya.

Lalu wajahnya yang semula sedih,berubah menjadi ceria.

"Luhan,apa kau merindukan aku?",dia tersenyum.

Apa ini? Mengapa dia malah memberikan aku pertanyaan? Ayolah lepaskan aku dulu dari kursi ini! Ingin rasanya aku berteriak,namun ku urungkan niat ku.

"Ne,tentu saja Cupcake. Aku sangat merindukan mu. 5 hari tidak bertemu dengan mu rasanya seperti neraka bagi ku. Aku sangat kesepian dan bosan."

Dia tersenyum.

"Bosan? Kau bosan?",dia terkekeh pelan.

"N-ne..",aku menganggukan kepala ku pelan.

Dia berjalan menjauhi ku menuju meja rias nya,mengambil sepasang sarung tangan dan memakainya. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju pintu,lalu mengambil kotak besar yang tadi dia bawa dan dia letakkan disitu. Dia membuka kotak nya dan mengeluarkan isinya.

Kelinci?

Kotak itu berisi kelinci?

Ada 3 ekor kelinci yang keluar. Semuanya berwarna putih. Dia mengambil nya 1 ekor. Dia menggendong kelinci itu dan membelai nya dengan sayang.

" bosan kan? Baiklah,kalau begitu mari kita bermain sebuah permainan."

"Eh? Permainan apa?."

"Aku akan memberi mu sebuah hiburan untuk mengobati kebosanan mu",katanya sambil mengelus-elus kelinci itu.

Aku menatapnya heran. Apa yang sebenarnya akan dia lakukan?

Cukup lama dia bermain-main dengan kelinci itu,membelai-belai bulu halus nya. Lalu,dia menjatuhkan kelinci itu ke lantai.

Dengan sengaja,dia menginjak buntut kelinci itu dengan ujung high-heels hitam nya yang lancip.

Menimbulkan suara jeritan kecil dari kelinci itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?",aku membulatkan mata ku tak percaya.

Dia hanya diam dan tetap tersenyum ke arah kelinci itu. Aku mendengar samar-samar dia seperti menyanyikan sebuah nada yang ceria. Entahlah lagu dan nada apa itu,aku tidak mengerti.

Dia menginjak tubuh kelinci kecil itu dengan ujung high-heels nya. Menginjak nya dengan keras. Sangat keras. Dan cukup lama dia menginjak nya. Lalu melepaskan injakan nya. Kulihat kelinci itu sudah lemas tak berdaya,tapi tubuhnya masih bergerak-gerak sedikit.

Lalu yeoja ku menginjak kepala kelinci itu dengan high-heels nya lagi. Sangat keras dan membuat ku terkejut.

"M-mwo?! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau telah membunuh kelinci itu!",bentak ku. Aku benar-benar terkejut dibuatnya.

Dia tetap dengan kegiatan nya,tak menghiraukan ucapan dan teriakan ku sama sekali.

Lalu,dia melepaskan injakan nya.

Tampak jelas kepala dan bagian wajah kelinci itu hancur dan berlumuran darah.

Menjijikan.

Dia diam dan menatap kelinci nya. Kelinci itu lemas dan sudah tidak bergerak sama sekali,menandakan bahwa kelinci itu sudah mati. Lalu pandangan nya beralih pada sebuah lemari di belakang nya.

Membuka pintu lemari nya,lalu mengambil sebuah tabung berukuran sedang.

Dia melewati ku dengan santai yang terperangkap dalam kursi ini.

Lalu dia meraih satu ekor kelinci lain. Menggendong nya lagi dan membelai nya dengan penuh sayang.

" Apa kau suka dengan pertunjukan yang aku berikan pada mu? Aku tau kau sangat menyukai nya kan?",katanya dengan tersenyum.

Aku hanya menatap nya tak percaya. Badan ku benar-benar terasa kaku.

Dia membuka tutup tabung yang tadi dibawa nya.

Lalu memasukan tubuh kelinci yang tadi digendong nya dengan paksa kedalam tabung itu.

Aku memperkirakan,kelinci itu tidak akan muat untuk masuk dalam tabung tersebut. Ukuran nya sangat berbeda jauh.

Tapi aku salah,dia dengan paksa memasukan kelinci itu kedalam tabung yang terbuat dari kaca bening. Lalu menutup tabung tersebut. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas,tubuh kelinci itu bengkok-bengkok karena sempitnya tabung itu. Dia tertawa kecil. Lalu meletakan tabung yang berisi kelinci malang itu di lantai.

Dia beralih pada sebuah kaca bening yang berbentuk persegi panjang,jelas itu bukan kaca untuk bercermin. Entahlah,kaca apa itu. Dan apalagi yang akan dilakukan nya?

Dia perlahan mengambil satu ekor kelinci lain,aku menduga,jika kelinci yang sekarang dia pegang akan bernasib sama dengan kelinci-kelinci lain,maka tidak ada lagi kelinci yang masih akan hidup. Karena kelinci yang tadi dia bawa hanya berjumlah 3 ekor. Dan kelinci yang sekarang dipegang nya adalah kelinci yang ke-3.

Sama seperti kelinci-kelinci sebelum nya. Dia membelai kelinci itu dengan sayang dan lembut. Lalu meletakan kelinci itu diatas sebuah soffa,kemudian dia mengambil kaca yang berbentuk persegi panjang tadi dan meletakan nya diatas tubuh kelinci. Dan dimulailah adegan-adegan sadis didepan mata ku. Dia mendudukan tubuh nya diatas kaca yang berada diatas tubuh si kelinci kecil.

Dia menggerakan badan nya dengan perlahan,wajahnya tampak bahagia sekali.

Dia menatap ku dengan senyuman di wajah cantik nya.

Aku menatap nya sendu. Aku benar-benar terpukul melihatnya. Aku tau,aku tau mengapa dia melakukan hal-hal mengerikan kepada kelinci-kelinci itu. Aku tau dia stress dan menderita tekanan batin. Dan aku tau,akulah penyebab nya.

Airmata ku keluar. Aku benar-benar tak kuasa untuk melihatnya. Rasa kasihan,bersalah dan khawatir menyelimuti hati ku.

"Kumohon hentikan...kumohon",kataku dengan lemah dan airmata di pipi ku.

Dia hanya tersenyum menatap ku. Wajah nya ceria sekali. Lalu dia bangkit,mengambil kaca tersebut. Dan tampaklah kelinci yang lemas itu,mulutnya mengeluarkan darah,dan kelinci itu sudah tidak bergerak lagi.

Dia menghampiri ku. Lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Menjauhkan dirinya dari ku. Mengambil sebuah pisau yang tergeletak di meja rias. Lalu dia mendekati ku. Memposisikan wajah nya tepat di depan wajah ku.

Aku benar-benar takut akan dirinya.

Apalagi yang akan dilakukan nya?

Apa sekarang dia akan membunuh ku?

"Luhan...apa kau mencintai ku?",katanya sambil membelai pipi ku dengan pisau itu.

Aku diam saja. Memejamkan mata ku,kurasakan detak jantung ku berdetak lebih cepat.

"Luhan! Aku sedang berbicara pada mu! Buka mata mu!",bentak nya.

Aku membuka mata. Dia menatap ku,menjatuhkan pisau nya ke lantai.

Dia membelai pipiku,hidung dan bibir ku. Dia mencium bibir ku. Aku terkejut.

Dia melepaskan ciuman kami. Lalu mundur dan tertawa dengan keras. Suaranya sangat menakutkan bagi ku. Aku sangat mencintainya Tuhan,kumohon jangan biarkan hal-hal buruk terus terjadi.

"Kita akan masuk kedalam inti permainan. Kau sudah siap bukan? Ah,tentu saja kau sudah siap."

Apa?

Permainan inti?

Permainan apa?

Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Aku semakin takut dibuat nya.

[Author POV]

Wajah namja didepan ku ini tampak sangat takut. Lucu sekali,padahal aku tidak menyakiti nya. Justru dialah yang menyakiti ku. Melihat wajah nya yang seperti itu,membuat ku semakin bernafsu untuk meneruskan permainan ini.

Aku melihat sekeliling.

Mencari benda yang dapat memuaskan ku.

Pandangan ku beralih pada kotak pensil ku. Aku meraih nya,membuka nya. Lalu aku mengambil sebuah rautan pensil.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

Mengelus pelan jari-jari tangan nya yang halus dan lentik. Lalu membungkuk untuk mengecupinya.

Aku memasukan jari telunjuk nya kedalam lubang rautan pensil yang ku pegang. Lalu memutar rautan tersebut.

"Aa-ahh! Hentikan! Aa..apa yang kau lakukan? Ahh...ini sakit,kumohon berhenti...hhh..",dia menangis.

Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas airmata yang mengaliri pipi indah nya. Namun itu tidak membuat ku berhenti dari kegiatan ku. Aku semakin bernafsu untuk memutar rautan tersebut dengan kencang. Dia semakin berteriak kesakitan. Dan itu merupakan kenikmatan bagi ku. Aku mencium bibir nya sambil tangan ku terus-menerus memutar rautan tersebut. Menjilati bibir nya,dan menyesap bibir bawah nya. "Aku sangat mencintai mu Luhan."

Lalu,aku melepas rautan tersebut. Kulihat jari telunjuk nya yang sudah rusak dan berlumuran darah,kuku nya pun sudah patah dan hancur. Menampakkan daging dari jari nya.

Aku mengambil kotak kecil di dalam tempat pensil ku. Isinya adalah beberapa buah paku payung kecil.

Aku mendapatkan ide cemerlang.

Aku berjalan menuju lemari yang berada di samping kanan ku. Membuka nya lalu mencari-cari sesuatu.

Setelah beberapa lama,akhirnya aku menemukan benda yang aku cari-cari. Sebuah palu.

Aku mendekati namja manis nan malang yang terduduk di kursi besi. Mencium puncak kepala nya,membelai rambut cokelat nya yang halus.

Dia yang tengah memandangi jari nya yang hancur dengan tetesan airmata dipipinya,terbelalak kaget ketika melihat aku sudah berada lagi didekatnya.

Aku memposisikan sebuah paku payung pada sisi kiri kepala nya,menusuk kulit kepala nya dengan paku payung itu. Setengah masuk,lalu aku memukul paku payung yang sudah setengah masuk kedalam kepala nya dengan palu. Sampai paku payung itu terlihat rata dengan kepala nya. Darah mengalir dari kepala nya. Dia mengerang kesakitan.

Lagi-lagi,dia menangis.

"Ahh...hhh...hh,a-apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau lakukan ahh..c-cupcake..ingatlah,aku mencintai mu. Hhh.. a-apa kau tega membiarkan orang yang kau cintai ini menderita dan kesakitan?",tanya nya dengan wajah yang sudah basah dengan air mata. Mata mungil nya menatap ku lemah dan sayu,menjelaskan bahwa betapa sakitnya luka yang berada dikepalanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum menatap nya.

"Hmm? Sakit kau bilang? HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERKATA BEGITU! APA KAU PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN PERASAAN KU? APA KAU TAU BAGAIMANA SAKITNYA MELIHAT DIRIMU HIDUP SATU RUMAH DENGAN ORANG LAIN?",aku berteriak kepada nya.

"Apa kau tau? Kau lah satu satu nya teman ku. Kau lah satu-satu nya orang yang menemani hidup ku. Apa kau bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang-orang yang kau sayangi? Pernahkah kau rasakan? Luhan...aku sudah tidak memiliki orang tua. Appa dan eomma ku meninggal karena sebuah kebakaran di kantor nya 5 tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak mempunyai adik atau kakak. Semua saudara ku tidak ada yang perduli dengan ku. Aku hanya tinggal bersama halmoni ku yang sudah hampir buta karena sudah tua dan kehilangan penglihatan nya. Kini,kau pergi. Kau yang kusangka adalah malaikat dan cahaya dalam hidup ku yang kelam,kini pergi dan hidup bersama orang lain. Pernahkah kau rasakan bagaimana rasanya? Tidak...tidak Luhan,tidak...kau tidak boleh dimiliki oleh orang lain selain oleh ku. Kau hanya miliku."

Aku mendekati meja rias. Mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi cotton bud. Mengambil nya satu buah. Lalu aku mendekatinya. Kembali,aku mencium bibir nya. Lalu melepasnya.

Aku menyentuh mata nya menggunakan cotton bud yang ku pegang. Mengelus bola mata nya. Dengan perlahan. Dia mengerang kesakitan. Lalu ku elus lagi dengan kencang. Hingga mata nya penuh dengan darah.

Nafsuku semakin membara. Rasanya telinga ku sudah tidak dapat mendengar apapun lagi. Tak kupedulikan tangisan dan rintihan nya yang memohon kepada ku untuk menghentikan kegiatan ku.

Aku mengambil gunting rumput yang sengaja sudah aku siapkan. Kuelus kantung mata nya yang mungil. Dengan perlahan,ku gunting kantung mata nya dengan gunting rumput yang aku pegang. Hingga kantung mata nya robek dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas urat-urat dan syaraf-syaraf dalam mata nya. Aku tersenyum puas.

Aku mendekati tangan nya. Mencari posisi urat nadi nya berada. Lalu merobek kulit tangan nya menggunakan gunting rumput yang sudah terkena darah dari mata nya. Kulihat urat-urat nadi tangan nya,ku tarik salah satu urat nya,lalu ku gunting dengan perlahan. Tangan nya mulai melemas.

Pandangan ku beralih pada bulu mata nya yang indah.

Kutarik dengan kasar bulu mata nya hingga beberapa helai nya tercabut.

Aku benar-benar bahagia. Rasa cinta ku pada nya semakin bertambah.

Aku menusukkan gunting rumput ku tepat pada paha kanan nya.

Dia menjerit.

Dan dengan cepat ku cabut gunting rumput yang menancap di paha nya.

Lalu ku tusukkan tepat pada leher nya. Keras sekali. Hingga gunting rumput ini menembus kerongkongan dan leher belakang nya.

Dia sudah tidak bergerak.

Aku mendekati nya,menjilati darah yang keluar melalui leher nya. Dengan begini,darah nya akan masuk dan bercampur ke dalam darah ku. Membuat ku merasakan nya.

Aku mencabut gunting di leher nya. Lalu menusukan nya kedalam dada nya,merobek-robek nya. Dan tangan ku mulai bergerak mengacak-acak organ dalam tubuh nya.

Hingga ku temukan bagian yang telah ku cari-cari.

Hati nya.

Aku mendapatkan hati nya.

Ku genggam dengan erat hati nya,menggigit sedikit hati nya dengan gigi ku. Mengunyah nya dan menelan nya. Dengan begini,aku dapat merasakan hati nya ditubuhku.

Aku menggoreskan inisial nama ku diatas hati nya dengan gunting.

Kini,didalam hati nya hanya ada nama ku. Aku bahagia sekali. Sangat bahagia.

Xi Luhan...aku sangat mencintai mu.

Kau benar Luhan,cinta memang tidak perlu alasan.

Dan kini,aku benar-benar bahagia. Kita adalah satu kesatuan. Satu raga yang berisi dua jiwa. Kau dan aku.

Hanya kita berdua.

Aku dapat merasakan darah mu didalam darah ku,merasakan senyum mu dalam senyum ku,aku juga dapat merasakan nafas mu didalam nafas ku.

Dan tentu saja,aku dapat merasakan jiwa mu didalam jiwa ku.

Kau tau? Kini tidak ada lagi yang bisa memberikan senyuman nya untuk ku. Kau yang dulu malaikat ku,kini bukan lah malaikat ku lagi.

Tak kan ada lagi yang bisa memberiku senyuman.

Bahkan malaikat pun tidak pernah memberikan senyum nya pada ku.

Ya,malaikat tidak pernah tersenyum pada ku.

Tidak pernah.

-END-


End file.
